Episode 585
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 660 (p. 3-19) | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.0 | rank = 6 }} "Shichibukai! Trafalgar Law" is the 585th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper and Nami, leading the children stumble upon a room with people frozen in it. Franky, Sanji and the samurai start to make their way towards Nami and Chopper. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin get attacked by the centaurs. The centaurs attempt to sink their banana boat. Smoker and Tashigi claim that the signal from earlier came from Punk Hazard and Trafalgar Law states that the Marines often tend to forge messages. The Straw Hat Pirates and the children see Law and the Marines, at the sight of them they run back into the building. Law uses Room and Tact to lift a marine warship in order to prevent the marines' escape. Smoker and Law then prepare to fight. Long Summary Chopper and Nami are trying to escape with the children until they come across a door and Chopper breaks it open. They step inside a cold room with frozen people. Sanji and Franky already beat up all the hazmat suit guys and Sanji wants to kill the samurai because he is annoying. The samurai taunts Sanji because of his merciful behavior. Franky then separates them saying that the samurai is just a helpless head. They then try to catch up with the children with Nami and Chopper. Brownbeard and the centaurs attempt to kill Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin but Zoro cuts the cannonballs they shot at them. Luffy deflects the rest of the cannonballs. Brownbeard tells the centaurs to aim for the water to sink them. The Straw Hats then paddled their way to safety to avoid being sunk. Brook keeps on running away from the samurai's torso and sees that the samurai's torso got caught in a big snowball and is rolling down the towards the lake. Brook then claims he didn't see anything. Smoker and Tashigi play a transmission from earlier, and it says that a centaur got killed by the samurai and he is at Punk Hazard, and also says what Luffy had said to them. Law claims that the message didn't come from there and the marines tend to forge messages and transmissions to catch pirates and wanted people. Sanji, Nami, Franky, Chopper and the children arrive outside and see Law, Smoker, Tashigi and G-5. Franky comes with tank treads on his shins. Sanji then notices Smoker and "Cutie" (Tashigi) and orders them to run away. Chopper and Nami think that Law was behind the children's imprisonment. Tashigi orders G-5 to go after the Straw Hats. Law claims he won't allow the marines to escape so he lifts the marines' ship with Room and Tact. Law and Smoker then prepare to fight, and Smoker claims that his men can not handle Law because of his devil fruit. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Brook sees the samurai's torso rolling down to the river. *Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin paddled the boat into cover. *Law unleashed one of his timeskip abilities. Site Navigation